


Christmas Is The Time

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Instant Star
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Every present Jude has thought of for Jamie are best friend presents, not I’m-pretty-sure-I-love-you-in-all-possible-ways presents.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is The Time

**Author's Note:**

> *handwaves season 4* For Advent 2011 and [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/).

Jude’s never. Well. She’s had boyfriends before. She’s even had this boyfriend before. But never at Christmas and that seems like a really big deal.

It’s kind of a miracle that they made it to December. Jude’s track record is... not stellar. But Jamie’s perfect. He gets her. There’s no learning curve involved. No kissing her sister involved.

But Christmas.

Every present Jude has thought of for Jamie are best friend presents, not I’m-pretty-sure-I-love-you-in-all-possible-ways presents.

And she’s running out of time.

Tommy, who is who Jude goes to for boy advice even though it is occasionally incredibly awkward, is spectacularly unhelpful.

When asked what the best gift he ever got from a girl was, he leers and answers, “Lingerie.”

Then he blanches and stammers, “Not that I think you should get Andrews lingerie.”

They throw around ideas for awhile, but none sounds quite right. A weekend away sounds too grown-up, and expensive, and Jamie really likes tangible gifts. He tears into wrapping paper like an animal, and far be it for Jude to deny him that pleasure. Any and all music-related suggestions are overruled as “work related” or “too easy.”

So the night before Christmas, Jude gives up. She cries herself to sleep over what a horrible girlfriend she is and hopes Jamie likes the bracelet made out of guitar strings she got him.

*

A few hours later, Jude is awakened by the thump of something flopping onto her bed. The sensation is followed by presses of something damp to her face.

For a moment she thinks it’s the dog, until she wakes up more fully and remembers that they don’t have a dog.

“Jude, Jude, wake up, it’s Christmas!”

She opens her eyes to see Jamie lying next to her, still in his glasses and pajamas.

“Hi,” she smiles.

“Morning.” Jamie leans down and kisses her forehead. “Merry Christmas.”

“Mmm, Merry Christmas.” Jude rolls to wrap her arms around Jamie. “Are you my present?”

He laughs, chest vibrating against Jude’s ear. “Um, I guess? Kind of? But there are real presents too.”

“I love you,” Jude sighs happily. She feels Jamie go entirely still for a moment. Then he leans down to kiss her, morning breath and all.

“And there’s my present,” he says when he pulls away, grinning like a fool. The expression makes Jude’s heart beat quicker.

“There’s a real present too,” Jude echoes Jamie’s earlier words. She sits up and reaches for Jamie’s gift, trading a small box for the larger one Jamie hands her.

They both ignore each other for a moment, tearing into their presents with gusto.

“Awesome!” Jamie exclaims.

At the same time Jude says, “This is so cool!”

Jamie has gotten her a make-your-own guitar pick kit that Jude can barely wait to play with.

They’re the least romantic presents ever. Perfect, but, so friend-ly.

Jude loves Jamie. She knows she does. She told him so, but a trace of doubt flickers in her mind.

Jamie tackles her back down onto the bed and kisses her deeply. It isn’t a friend-ly kiss.

He raises his eyebrows at her. ‘All better?’ Like he knows exactly what she’s been thinking.

Jude shakes her head and smiles and pulls Jamie back down.


End file.
